


Like Adults

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius have a long standing tradition of sharing hot cocoa.  Like adults.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Written for In Small Packages, 2012. Prompt: A Drawble about Sirius and Remus, sharing hot cocoa.
> 
> So, Wisher, I realized after I’d written you a 600 word long fic that you asked for a _draw_ ble and not a drabble, and then I was like *facepalm*. But! I did, in fact, write you a fic, and I hope that, while I screwed up and it’s not exactly what you wished for, it still makes you happy!

They’re not particularly close, Sirius and Remus. They’re friends, of course, but more because they’re both friends with James, and not necessarily before they’re friends. So it’s rare that they have anything in common at all, or spend any time together alone. And when they do, it’s quiet time, spent reading or studying and simply looking out windows. 

And of course, there are those times when Sirius is Sirius, and insists on being mischievous, even if he only has Remus to play off of. 

Which is how the thing with the hot cocoa starts. 

Remus learns to be careful, to hide his stash from Sirius, to only make it when he isn’t around. It doesn’t always work of course, and Sirius always wins, always finds some way to weasel Remus’s hot cocoa out of his hands and into Sirius’s. 

“I can make you your own,” Remus tells him, half amused, half annoyed as Sirius perches in the window seat of their dorm, sipping from what was Remus’s mug. 

Sirius just grins. “We can share. Like adults.” 

Remus huffs, unconvinced, and they go through the rest of their school days play-fighting over hot cocoa. 

-

There aren’t many things these days that will bring Sirius out of himself for a while, but Remus knows at least one. He does it on a quiet day, a day when they spend their time alone in the large daunting house that is Number Five Grimwald Place, and he lets the milk boil so that it’s more than hot, fills the house with the smell of hot cocoa that will waft up the stairs as it cools. 

He sits at the table, reads the paper, sets a mug in front of himself and one across from him. 

It takes only a few minutes before he hears the gentle tapping of footsteps coming down the stairs, and he pays no mind to the figure that pauses in the doorway, watching him. 

Sirius comes into the kitchen, picks up the mug set down for him, and inspects it. Remus keeps his eyes on his paper, not really reading, watching the older man out of the corner of his eye. Sirius keens his head over the table, stares at Remus’s mug. 

Sirius takes a small sip of his own hot cocoa, deceptively walking around the table to stand behind Remus. 

Remus has his hand out over the mug before Sirius can pull it away. “You have your own.” 

Remus turns his head, sees the wry grin on Sirius’s face. “Yours has more marshmallows.” 

“They have the same amount,” Remus argues back, keeping his grip on his own cocoa firm. “I counted.” 

“You always were terrible at math.” Sirius says, gently tugging Remus’s cup. 

“You just want mine because it’s mine,” Remus can’t keep the smile off his own face. 

Sirius shrugs. Remus lets his hand go, let’s Sirius pick up his untouched mug and take a happy sip, and Sirius offers him the mug Remus had laid out for him. Remus takes it, takes a sip, amused. 

“We can share,” Sirius says gently, taking a seat next to Remus. “Like adults.” 

And Remus huffs, switches their mugs back good naturedly, and picks up his paper.


End file.
